FIGS. 1A to 1C illustrate the constitution which is described in Patent Literature 1 as a conventional example of this type of L-angle type optical connector.
In this example, an optical connector is constituted of a ferrule 13 to which an optical fiber core wire 11 is inserted and fixed and which has a rear end to which a flange 12 is press-fitted, a stop ring 15 which supports a rear end of a spring 14 which abuts and contacts a rear end of a flange 12 to press the ferrule 13 to the front, a plug frame 16 which covers each of these members, a right angle connection cylindrical member 17 one end opening side of which is connected to the stop ring 15, a crimping base 18 which is fitted to an inside of the other end opening side of the right angle connection cylindrical member 17, a crimping seat 19 for fixing a Kevlar 10a which is an extension force line of an optical cable 10 to the crimping base 18, a crimping ring 21 for fixing a sheath 10b, which is a synthetic resin outer skin covering an outside of the Kevlar 10a of the optical cable 10, to the crimping seat 19, a boot 22 which is attached to the crimping ring 21, and a knob 23 which is covered on outsides of the plug frame 16 and the stop ring 15.
The right angle connection cylindrical member 17 is constituted of two half-body members 17a and 17b. These two half-body members 17a and 17b are matched with each other on opening sides thereof so as to be integrated by a click-fastening means 25.
The click-fastening means 25 integrates the two half-body members 17a and 17b such that a fitting protrusion 25b which is formed on a side surface of the half-body member 17a, which is one half-body member, in a protruded manner and has a fitting hole 25a in the center thereof is inserted into a groove portion 25d which is formed on a side surface of the half-body member 17b, which is the other half-body member, in a protruded manner and has a locking portion 25c, which has a protruded shape, in the center thereof, so as to fit the locking portions 25c in the fitting hole 25a, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A to 2C and FIGS. 3A to 3C. Here, the fitting protrusion 25b and the groove portion 25d are formed to be opposed to each other on the half-body member 17a which is one half-body member, and the groove portion 25d and the fitting protrusion 25b are formed to be opposed to each other on the half-body member 17b which is the other half-body member so as to be able to be associated and matched with the fitting protrusion 25b and the groove portion 25d of the half-body member 17a. 
On a rear portion of the stop ring 15, an annular engagement convex portion 15a is formed. An annular engagement concave portion 26 which is formed on an inner circumferential portion of an opening end, on the shorter side, of the right angle connection cylindrical member 17 is fitted with the engagement convex portion 15a. Thus, the right angle connection cylindrical member 17 is connected and fixed to the rear portion of the stop ring 15.
In the inside of an opening end, on the longitudinal side, of the right angle connection cylindrical member 17, an annular engagement concave portion 27 is formed. By fitting an engagement convex portion 18a, which is formed on the crimping base 18 having a cylindrical shape in a protruded manner, to the engagement concave portion 27, the crimping base 18 is fixed to the right angle connection cylindrical member 17. Each of the crimping seat 19 and the crimping ring 21 is arranged on a rear end reduced diameter portion of the crimping base 18.
The crimping seat 19 is formed such that a front cylindrical portion 19a having a larger diameter and a rear cylindrical portion 19b having a smaller diameter are connected with each other via a step portion 19c. The front cylindrical portion 19a is fitted and attached to an outer circumference of the rear end reduced diameter portion of the crimping base 18 together with the Kevlar 10a of the optical cable 10. In a state in which the rear cylindrical portion 19b is covered by a cut end portion of the sheath 10b, the crimping ring 21 is fastened from the outside so as to fix the sheath 10b. On an outer circumference of the crimping ring 21, the boot 22 which holds the optical cable 10 is fitted and attached.
The knob 23 is attached to the plug frame 16, and a portion, which is bent at a right angle, of the right angle connection cylindrical member 17 is inserted and disposed in the knob 23. In the inside of a cylinder of the right angle connection cylindrical member 17, a bending space 28 which is large enough to allow the optical cable 10 to bend in a right angle direction is formed.